The Sacking of Quel'Thalas
by Kristoph Reads
Summary: With the threat of the Scourge invading from the south and reports of activity in Zul'Aman escalating to the point where they're looking like a threat once more, the High Elves of Quel'Thalas are torn between an ancient enemy and a new one that has already destroyed the human kingdom of Lordaeron. Set during Arthas' invasion on Quel'Thalas and a part of my Nightblade Series.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Compared to the other three stories I've written, this one won't be as long and it will involve more perspectives than just the one or two I normally do.**

 **This is based around the Third War. More specifically when Arthas invaded Quel'Thalas and the Amani Trolls leaving Zul'Aman to raid the Elven Kingdom during the chaos. Whilst most of what I will be writing is my interpretation of what happened during this time, some of it will be made up to fit my OC's as well as trying to sync it up with my other stories that are dated later in the timeline.**

 **This will jump straight into the conflict of the Third War in Quel'Thalas as I feel there was no need to explain something that has probably been explained several times in many other stories. Instead it will start as soon as the Scourge are marching towards Southern Quel'Thalas (Now known as the Ghostlands) and the Elf Gate that is sealing off the kingdom.**

 **Without needing to ramble on for too long, I'll just say leave a review on what you think and the direction I am taking this. I am happy to take on criticism if it's constructive and allows me to improve on my writing in the future.**

* * *

 **The Invasion of Quel'Thalas**

Quel'dorei. That was the name for the elves living in the northern most part of the Eastern Kingdoms. Their history is full of conflict between themselves and the Amani Trolls to their south, natives to the lands their kingdom was founded on and sworn enemies ever since. Though most of this fair race lives on with the Horde and now renamed as Sin'dorei, The Children of Blood, they were almost driven to extinction by the most unlikely of enemies at the time.

Word had spread of a plague that was gripping Lordaeron and its citizens, killing any that came into contact with it, only for them to be resurrected into mindless undead that would serve loyally to the one spreading the plague. The High Elves of Quel'Thalas were preparing their defences when they got word it had spread to the northern most part of Lordaeron and was at their doorstep.

Captain Tahnir Sunblade, had been sent to deal with the Amani Trolls whilst this was happening, accompanied by his son and the rest of his unit. "They seem to be growing restless as of late." He whispered to his son and second, both of them sitting in the trees around Zul'Aman, the Amani Troll's kingdom. "I think it has to do with this plague that's going around in the human kingdom to our south."

"The Ranger-General will hold off any threat coming our way from the south, father. With the Elf Gate standing between our kingdom and the outside, we will be safe."

Tahnir looked over to his son. "I hope you're right, Athrodar."

The two of them sat on the tree for a couple more minutes with the rest of their unit, waiting and listening out for the signal. When it came, it was in the form of a bird call, Tahnir nodding at his son. "That's our signal." Athrodar whistled back to them before they all began to leap gracefully from branch to branch, tree to tree until they were at the entrance to Zul'Aman, meeting up with Ranger-Captain Halduron Brightwing.

"Ahh Tahnir, you're here. Your father and Grandfather have already infiltrated Zul'Aman. We're just waiting for an update before we start this."

Tahnir grasped Halduron's forearm. "Good to see you again, Brightwing." He looked over towards the ancient troll city, remembering his time during the second war. "Let's just hope it's nothing out of the ordinary. We can't afford to start a war with them, not with the recent reports coming from Lordaeron."

Halduron frowned at the elf by his side. "What do you mean, Captain? Forgive me if I'm wrong but I heard they were just rumours."

Tahnir frowned back at him. "When was the last time a runner came by with news?"

The Ranger-Captain stroked his chin, trying to remember that far back. "I'd have to say two weeks ago now."

Tahnir looked back at his son, Athrodar talking with the rest of their company. "We recently got word that the plague is real and it's moving north towards our border. The Ranger-General is setting up defences around the Elf Gate, but we won't know how serious it is until it arrives." He looked back at Zul'Aman, stretching his limbs. "For now, we just have to wait."

They camped outside the troll kingdom for close to an hour before they got any sort of response from the group inside, Tahnir talking to his father's second in command, shaking his hand once they were done. He turned to address his company as well as Halduron's, smiling at the news he was given. "Good news is, we don't have to worry about the Amani Trolls. Nothing out of the ordinary is happening here, though we will keep scouts around just in case something does change. The rest of us will -" He was interrupted by a spear the flew past his head and hit one of his elves in the chest, killing her on the spot.

There was a brief moment of silence before the war chanting of the Trolls kicked in, followed by the thundering war drums that echoed throughout the kingdom. "I think we have to start worrying about the Amani Trolls, Tahnir." Halduron informed, nocking an arrow into his bow and scanning the walls of Zul'Aman, the rest of them following soon after.

"Keep an eye out for any ambushers." Tahnir looked over to his son who was in charge of his vanguard. "Athrodar, take a group in close and try to weed out any trolls lurking nearby. We will join you when the coast is clear." Ranger-Captain Tahnir turned to face Ranger-Captain Brightwing. "Halduron, take a group and try to find a back entrance. Inform my father on what's going on here. We're going to need all the help we can get if it's what I think."

Deep within Amani territory, the entire tribe had gathered in the middle of their stronghold, setting up illusions around the whole place to fool Tahnir's father and grandfather. "Da elves be standing at our gates!" One of the commanding trolls yelled to the army standing in front of him. "Gathah your weapons, sharpen your spears! Let us show dese elves what it means to face da Amani!" The army erupted into cheers and war cries, the commanding troll standing over all of them pointed towards the entrance of Zul'Aman. "Claim da Elven Kingdom for Zul'jin! For da Amani!"

Before Halduron could set off, they all heard the war chants of the trolls, halting the Ranger-Captain as he gathered his group. "Tahnir, if that's what it sounds like, we're not going to be able to hold them all back."

The other Ranger-Captain let out a frustrated sigh, calling back his troops, holding onto the arm of a nearby Outrunner. "Alarion, I need you to move south as quickly as you can and inform the Ranger-General what is happening here. She needs to know the Amani are forming a war party and are getting ready to leave." When she was about to run off, he pulled on her arm once more to keep her there. "Return with news from the south. We need to make sure our rear is guarded if and when the Amani do decide to attack."

Alarion nodded, taking a couple of Outrunners with her and heading south towards the Elf Gate. Athrodar returned with his unit when he heard the war chants, knowing all too well what that meant from his time during the second war. "Captain, we need to move."

Tahnir withdrew his bow, patting his son on the arm. "Take your group west, meet up with the forces at Tranquillien and prepare a defence. If we're not there within two hours, go to Dawnstrider Village and evacuate the Grand Magister and his family."

Athrodar called back several of his men, looking towards his father when the last Farstrider made it past him. "Where will you be in the meantime?"

"We're heading further north to evacuate some of the closest villages to Zul'Aman whilst gathering as many Farstriders as we can before setting up an ambush close by." He gripped his son's forearm, pulling him in for a quick hug. "Stay safe, son. And remember what I told you."

He nodded at his father and Captain. "Evacuate the Grand Magister and his family if you've not arrived at Tranquillien after two hours."

Tahnir smiled a little. "Good, now get going."

Halduron watched the young Sunblade leave for Tranquillien, turning to face Tahnir when Athrodar was in the distance. "Tahnir, we're going to need to hold them here for as long as possible if we have any chance of evacuating everyone to Silvermoon."

"What do you have in mind?"

"It's going to be a tough decision, but we could leave a handful of rangers here to hold them off long enough so we can gather our forces. Ranger Lord Lor'themar is nearby and your father and grandfather are still in Zul'Aman. If we gather them whilst we evacuate, we can hit the trolls from either side and stop them before they even start raiding."

Tahnir called over a nearby Farstrider. "Lath'aris. I need you to hold this position for as long as you can. Set up traps, ambushes, the lot. We're going to need you to buy us enough time whilst we evacuate the surrounding villages. Can you do that?"

The young elf nodded. He had recently been promoted to Scout-Captain and still had years until he was ready to be near the rank of Lieutenant-Ranger, a title donned by Tahnir's son. "I can do that for you, Captain. For Quel'Thalas."

Tahnir nodded at the Scout-Captain, placing a hand on his shoulder. "For Quel'Thalas."

* * *

Outrunner Alarion had made it all the way south and towards the Thalassian pass before she reached the Ranger-General, only to find the force that was meant to be defending the Elven Gate were running away from it. "Where's the General? I have an important message from Ranger-Captain Sunblade and Brightwing that she needs to hear."

Lieutenant-Ranger Anya Eversong stopped by the Outrunner, taking hold of her and pulling her away from the retreating elves. "What is it?"

"The Amani Trolls, Lieutenant, they're gathering in Zul'Aman and look to be preparing for an attack." She looked down the Thalassian pass, smelling the scent of death and decay yet not being able to see anything. "What happened? Why are you all retreating?"

Anya flinched when she thought back to events that only happened minutes go, looking towards the Thalassian Pass. "The undead, they've broken through the Elf Gate and are marching north towards the Sunwell." She looked back at the Outrunner who looked back at her wide eyed. "Report back to Tahnir, tell him what has happened and I will inform the Ranger-General of the Amani gathering."

Just as Alarion looked back towards the Thalassian Pass, she saw and heard the stone bats flying towards them, flexing their claws and screeching their songs of war the closer they got to the retreating elves. "What is that?"

Anya widened her eyes at the approaching bats and shambling corpses coming their way, pushing the Outrunner when she wouldn't move. "Go, now!"

* * *

Near the mountains of Zul'Aman, Lor'themar and his company were patrolling the outskirts of the troll stronghold as well as defending the hidden mountain pass. They were the first to be informed of the plague moving north and towards their kingdom, the Ranger Lord keeping an eye out for anything that wasn't normal.

They had made it halfway through their patrol when Lor'themar began to notice hints of an invasion. He crouched down next to several tracks that he hadn't recognised before, seeing they were heading into Quel'Thalas instead of away from it. "I don't have a good feeling about this."

"Ranger Lord, there are more over here. They seem to be heading towards Quel'Thalas as well."

Lor'themar stood up, looking down the mountain pass and towards the dense forestry. "Something about this doesn't feel right." He looked over to his unit, seeing them all standing behind him, prepared for whatever it was they were about to face. "We need to get to An'owyn."

His second spoke up, raising the concerns of the group. "You think the mooncrystals are under threat?"

The Ranger Lord looked towards the forestry once again. "There's only one way to find out. Let's get moving."

* * *

Athrodar arrived at Tranquillien half an hour after leaving Zul'Aman, informing the Captain of the guard on the situation and helping with the evacuation when it got under way. "This can't be all of you? Surely there are more coming to protect Tranquillien, Lieutenant."

"I'm afraid we're all you've got until my father arrives." He helped pack a few things for a nearby family, pushing them along when they lingered in the village for too long. "We're the vanguard unit for my father's company. We're used to heading in first and getting our hands dirty. We're your best bet at protective Tranquillien with the numbers we have."

The Captain pulled him off to one side, looking to talk to him alone and away from his men. "Have you faced the Amani before Lieutenant? Because I have and they're not an easy foe."

Athrodar placed a hand on the Captain's shoulder. "I've guarded these forests since before the Second War. I know how they fight and I know what they're capable of." He removed his hand from the Captain's shoulder, calling over his second. "Maloneera, I need you to take half our unit and secure the southern and western parts of Tranquillien, I will cover the Northern and Eastern."

She nodded her head at him. "Will do, Lieutenant."

The Captain on Tranquillien watched as she took half the unit and set up their defences in the South and West, looking over to the Lieutenant-Ranger in front of him. "Are you sure splitting up is the best tactic? There's not a lot of you to begin with."

"We need to cover as much ground as possible and in order to do that we need to split our forces." Athrodar looked towards the main building in the village. "We need to use this building as a last defence if it comes to it. Are there any secret doors or passages that could see us safe and away from here if we get overrun?"

"Nothing like that Lieutenant, I'm sorry."

Athrodar sighed, looking around Tranquillien and seeing most of the civilian population had already left. "Then we best sit tight and hope reinforcements arrive in time." He turned his gaze towards where he knew Zul'Aman to be. "And let's hope they arrive before the trolls."

"If there's anything I can help you with, Lieutenant, I am happy to help."

"Actually," He began, looking around the village. "I need a couple of scouts to keep an eye out for the trolls and at the very least, some reinforcements." He looked towards the Captain standing next to him. "Think you can do that?"

He nodded his head once. "I think I've got a few spare guards who can do that."

Athrodar smiled a little, getting further than he thought he would with the limited amount of troops he had. "Good. Now this is more of a personal request."

The Captain frowned. "What is it?"

"I need a place to rest my eyes." He grinned a little at the Captains reaction. "I know, poor timing, but I've been awake for two days straight and I could really use a quick rest."

He blinked slowly, not quite believing what he was hearing. "S-sure. Let me take you to the barracks."

* * *

Alarion returned to Tahnir twenty minutes after leaving the Elf Gate, looking terrified and drawing the attention of everyone she ran past, finding Ranger-Captain Tahnir Sunblade in talks with Halduron Brightwing and both Ranger-Captain Aerinan Sunblade and Ranger Lord Dael'Thaelas Sunblade. Both Aerinan and Dael'Thaelas managed to escape Zul'Aman with their companies in time to avoid the raiding parties, meeting up with Tahnir and Halduron outside the Farstrider Enclave.

As Outrunner Alarion neared them, they hadn't noticed her presence until she stood right by their side, Ranger Lord Dael'Thaelas listening to what she had to say. "It's the Ranger-General, my Lord, she's called for a retreat. The dead have breached the first Elf Gate and are heading north towards the Sunwell."

All four officers stared at the Outrunner who had told them something they thought impossible. "They've made it through the Elf Gate?" Tahnir asked, hoping he had misheard her.

"Y-yes. The dead are moving north as we speak."

Dael'Thaelas took hold of the Outrunner, looking into her eyes to try and find the truth. "Are you sure about this?"

"Positive, Ranger Lord. The smell of the dead marching through the Thalassian pass is something I will never forget..." She looked off into the distance, remembering the images of the dead marching towards the retreating elves. "They... they were raising the dead. _Our_ dead."

Tahnir rubbed his chin whilst the other three officers talked amongst themselves about this new threat that were invading their kingdom. "North..." He was trying to remember the roads from the Thalassian pass all the way to the Sunwell, widening his eyes when he realised what two villages were going to be the first to go. "Tranquillien. I need to get to Tranquillien."

Aerinan looked towards his son, seeing him gather his forces. "Tahnir, where are you going?"

"Athrodar is in Tranquillien with a small force of elves. He needs our help if he is to stand any chance against the tide of death coming his way." He looked towards the west when the second village crossed him mind. "Grand Magister Dawnstrider and his family are in danger. Their village is going to be the second on their list of villages they need to pass through."

Halduron spoke up since the Outrunner's arrival, not quite figuring out how the dead broke into their lands. "I need to make my way to An'daroth."

Dael'Thaelas frowned at him. "The resting place of one of our mooncrystals? Why?"

"I've got a bad feeling, Ranger Lord. If I'm correct on this however, this may keep Silvermoon protected from the tide of death approaching from the south."

The Ranger Lord thought about it, nodding a few seconds later. "Go with haste, Brightwing. Let's hope you get there and find everything to be safe and secure." He looked towards his grandson Tahnir, placing a hand on his shoulder. "And you, Tahnir. I need you to bring reinforcements to Tranquillien and to make sure you hold the dead back for as long as possible so we can bring in our Magi units."

Tahnir nodded. "I'll get going. Stay safe Ranger Lord."

Dael'Thaelas grasped his grandsons arm. "You too, Captain."

* * *

Lor'themar had arrived at An'owyn, yet when he looked at the surroundings, he realised that the invisibility ward over the mooncrystal had worn off and the crystal in question was stolen. "Lord Theron, what does this mean?" Asked one of his Farstriders who had a mask of worry on their face. "Is Silvermoon still safe without the mooncrystals in place?"

"It's hard to say..." Lor'themar crouched down, inspecting some tracks around An'owyn that were heading further up north and towards the second mooncrystal location, An'dorath. "We need to get moving to the next location. The Magi of Silvermoon could still power Ban'dinoriel themselves, but we will need to check An'dorath in the meantime."

He had a growing presence in the back of his mind however that something was amiss with the crystals. The timing of the plague arriving at their borders and the tracks leading to the different mooncrystals didn't sit well with the Ranger Lord, giving him some suspicions that there was treachery at work, yet he couldn't prove it.

"Keep an eye out for anything out of the ordinary." He looked around An'owyn when he realised something was off. "The guardians seem to be missing as well as the mooncrystal." He looked towards his second who was standing by his side. "We should head to An'dorath right now."

His second bowed his head. "As you command, Ranger Lord."


	2. Chapter 2

**In service of Quel'Thalas**

Night had fallen in Southern Quel'Thalas and Ranger-Captain Tahnir Sunblade was arriving at Tranquillien the moment the two moons of Azeroth had partly risen in the sky. He sent his company around the village, telling them to set up a defensive perimeter and to hold it until he gave them further instructions. Just as he climbed off his horse, he looked around Tranquillien, trying to find his son and instead finding the Captain of the guard. "Bor'athel, where is my son?"

The elf stood to attention the moment the Ranger-Captain had come into his line of sight, saluting him briefly before acknowledging his question. "Tahnir, it's good to see you. Your son is resting in the barracks the last I saw him."

Tahnir nodded his head slightly at the Captain of the village, quickly setting off towards the barracks to talk to Athrodar, finding him standing beside a table with a map of Quel'Thalas pinned to it. "Good, you're awake."

The Lieutenant-Ranger looked over to his father, smiling a little at the older elf before returning his gaze to the map. "I'm glad you're here, father. I could use some help with -"

"There's no time for that now, Lieutenant." Athrodar looked over to his superior the moment he addressed him by his title, knowing this was to be a serious conversation. "The dead have broken through our gates and are marching north towards the Sunwell."

The younger elf frowned, not quite understanding the situation. "How is that possible? What do you mean the dead?"

"I can't go into detail myself, nor would I want you to find out first hand. All I know is they're driving the Ranger-General north as well." He placed a hand on his son's arm, grabbing his attention once more when he drifted off into thought. "Dawnstrider Village is the second settlement they're going to pass through if they're looking to head further north."

Athrodar widened his eyes a little, reaching towards his bow and swords the moment Tahnir let go of him. "I'll gather twenty of my fastest riders, we can get there before the dead do."

Tahnir watched his son leave the barracks, following him close behind. "Make sure the Grand Magister gets out of there alive, Athrodar, as well as his family." He pulled on his son's arm to stop him from walking momentarily, spinning him around to face him. "Your mother is there with them. I had moved her out of Suncrown the moment we heard the trolls of Zul'Aman were up to something."

The Lieutenant-Ranger nodded at his father and Captain, hugging him briefly. "I will get to them in time, father. They will all be safe."

Tahnir patted him on the arm. "Go. Get the Dawnstrider family out of here as well as anyone else you can find."

The Ranger-Captain watched his son and second leave Tranquillien after gathering his fastest riders, heading South-West towards Dawnstrider Village.

* * *

Ranger Lord Dael'Thaelas Sunblade and Ranger-Captain Aerinan Sunblade headed south with their companies whilst Ranger-Captain Halduron Brightwing headed North-West towards the mooncrystal at An'dorath. Both Sunblade's were aiming to meet up with Ranger-General Sylvanas Windrunner and organise a counter attack on the invading dead, only they arrived at the General's camp to a smaller force than they had first thought.

As soon as they arrived in the camp, Dael'Thaelas looked around it, trying to find their General and instead laying eyes on Ranger-Captain Clea who was giving out orders on behalf of the General. "Clea," began the Ranger Lord, making his way over to her. "Where is the General?"

Clea looked back towards the main tent that the rest had only just noticed. "She's planning out our next move." She returned her gaze to the Ranger Lord in front of her, her deep blue eyes dropping a little as she spoke. "I don't know how we're going to stop them. They pushed through our lines like we were nothing."

Whilst not only spotting fear in her eyes, Dael'Thaelas also saw the Ranger-Captain looked to be exhausted, placing a hand on her shoulder to grab her attention. "Rest, Clea. My son, Aerinan, can take over from here."

She nodded once at the Ranger Lord, not needing to be told twice about resting. "Thank you, Ranger Lord."

Dael'Thaelas watched her retire to her tent, walking into Sylvanas' to discuss strategy whilst his son began to give out orders to not only his own troops but Dael'Thaelas' as well. "Ranger-General, you look like you could use some help."

The young Ranger-General looked around to see Lord Sunblade standing at the entrance to her tent, forgetting for a moment she had her hood down – something she rarely done around people outside of her family - as she was too consumed by what she saw at the elf gate. "Dael'Thaelas, thank the Light you're here. I can only guess you brought Aerinan with you?"

A slight nod. "He is my son and the heir to my house, he goes where I command him." He glanced over his own shoulder and towards the entrance of the tent. "Right now he's taking over from your Captain. She looked like she could use a rest." He looked back towards the Ranger-General. "And so do you. Sleep, General, allow me to oversee the planning until you're well rested."

Sylvanas smiled a little. "Thank you, Lord Sunblade, but I will not rest until I have a solid plan drawn out in front of me." She returned her gaze to the map below her, moving several ranger statues south and towards the troll statues she was using as the army of the dead moving north and towards them, not having any statues to represent them outside elves and trolls, opting to for the latter. "With your company and Captain Aerinan's company, it may be enough to hold them back until we evacuate everyone to Silvermoon and get some reinforcements of our own."

Dael'Thaelas walked around the map, standing on the opposite side to the Ranger-General and looking down at the placements of everyone, moving his Grandson's company to Tranquillien. "Tahnir has set up a defence in Tranquillien, whilst Brightwing has moved north towards An'dorath." He glanced up at the Ranger-General who looked over to him with curiosity. "He believes something is going on there. He has a hunch it has something to do with the dead breaking through our lines as well as the Amani acting up."

The Ranger-General scanned the map, looking towards Zul'Aman. "What of Lor'themar? Have you gotten any word from him?"

He shook his head. "None, General. Though if his company had fallen, we would have gotten word of it by now."

She traced a line from Zul'Aman to Dawnstrider Village, the closest settlement to them after already losing the first one to the dead. "What of Grand Magister Dawnstrider? Do we -"

"Already taken care of, General. My Grandson Tahnir and his son Athrodar are working on evacuating the closest villages." He replied before she could finish her question, though he wasn't completely certain that it was taken care of, leaving all his faith in his Grandson and Great Grandson.

She nodded slowly. "Good. We can't lose one of the Council whilst his heir's are still too young to even know what is going on outside our forests." She glanced up at him, her face showing a small but rare look of worry. "How is he?"

Knowing who she was talking about, due to their recent talks in the past, he gave her a small but reassuring smile. "He's fine. Following in his father's footsteps who followed in my son's footsteps. He's becoming quite the ranger."

She smiled a little. "That's good to hear." Her smile faded however when she saw the look on Dael'Thaelas' face. "He still doesn't know, does he?"

"I'm afraid not, General. My grandson is close with Grand Magister Dawnstrider and since he has a daughter, who we believe has feelings for my great grandson, Tahnir doesn't want to tell him anything unless he is certain Athrodar doesn't feel the same." He watched her carefully as she didn't react. "Are you sure you still want this?"

She nodded slightly. "I'm the eldest of the Windrunner's that matter, my sister Vereesa has found someone and married whilst my Grandfather grows old and has had his time come and go. I however, have been so focused on defeating our enemies, I have not even thought about starting a family of my own. Until recently." She tapped her fingers on the table, hating this topic of conversation but figured she would rather talk about it with the leader of a powerful family alone than with anyone else. "Our families have a lot of history and your great grandson looks to be very talented. I just hope things work out so we can join our two families together."

Dael'Thaelas smiled at the Ranger-General. "I hope so too, General. But all of this relies on the Grand Magister's daughter and whether he feels anything for her."

"I understand, Lord Sunblade." Sylvanas cleared her throat when a small lump began to form. "Anything else you'd like to tell me, Dael'Thaelas?"

Knowing she had changed the subject, he nodded once. "Does the Royal Family know, General? Do they know of the dead breaking down our gates and destroying one of our villages in a matter of hours?"

"I have sent a runner to inform the King. For now, we need to deal with this threat before it becomes a bigger problem than it already is."

Dael'Thaelas took off his bow and placed it down by the side of the table, trying to get as comfortable as possible whilst standing up next to it. "Then we best get planning. I trust nothing has gotten past us?"

Sylvanas shook her head. "None so far according to my scouts."

"Good."

* * *

Ten minutes after setting off, Lieutenant-Ranger Athrodar and twenty of his fastest riders were almost at Dawnstrider village. They were making good time, arriving at the settlement a lot quicker than they had first imagined and running into no trouble along the way.

That was until they came across a couple of bodies on the road that were from Dawnstrider Village, Athrodar recognising a couple of them as they were apart of the village guard. The Lieutenant climbed off his horse along with the rest of his company, crouching down next to the nearest body and inspecting it. "There are several puncture wounds all over his body as if he was stabbed from multiple enemies."

Viraleth, Athrodar's acting second whilst Maloneera remained back at Tranquillien with his father, crouched down by her Lieutenant, looking over the body with him. "Do you think it was the Amani?"

He shook his head. "No." He pointed towards the ears of the dead guard. "They still have their ears. The Amani normally take them for their rituals."

Viraleth looked at the side of his face, watching as he closely inspected the body. "Who do you think did this then?"

He looked over to her for a few seconds before looking back at the body, frowning at the guard. "I don't know."

"Lieutenant!" Athrodar and Viraleth looked over to the scout that called him, seeing he was pointing towards Dawnstrider Village. "There's more bodies down the road, only..."

Athrodar walked over to him, seeing some confusion in his eyes with a little hint of fear. "What is it?"

"They're human bodies by the looks of it, Lieutenant and they've been dead for months."

"That's impossible." Athrodar walked past the scout and down the road leading to Dawnstrider Village. "I was here only a couple of weeks ago, no humans have been in our kingdom for longer than that." He stopped walked, turning around to face the scout that found the bodies. "Show us exactly where you found them."

All twenty of them followed the scout towards the bodies he found, none of them failing to miss the foul stench of death and decay in the air before they even got to them. "Here they are, Lieutenant." The scout said, his voice muffled by the hand over his mouth and nose.

Athrodar got closer to the bodies than anyone else, inspecting them as well as he could, using his sword to flip the bodies around and seeing some of them had their jaws missing as well as an eye or two. "This doesn't make any sense... They weren't here on my last visit to the village." He looked towards Dawnstrider Village, remembering the reason why he was going there. "The dead are marching north towards the Sunwell..."

Viraleth took hold of Athrodar's arm, making him look around at her. "Lieutenant, what do you mean the dead?"

"You've all heard the rumours of a plague ravaging the human kingdom of Lordaeron." He took a deep breath, sighing when he realised it to be even more real than he first imagined. "Well, it's here. I think these were some of the victims, risen from death and are now serving their master."

They all stood there, trying to comprehend what their Lieutenant was saying, Viraleth speaking up first. "How did they get this far north already?"

Athrodar shook his head. "I don't know." He looked towards Dawnstrider Village, widening his eyes when he realised something. "We need to get the Grand Magister and his family out of there, _now!"_ He let out a sharp whistle the moment he finished talking, watching as his horse came galloping towards him, climbing up onto the saddle and setting off towards the nearby village along with the small force of twenty fighters he brought with him.

* * *

Ranger-Captain Halduron Brightwing arrived at An'owyn after leaving Farstrider Enclave, originally going to head towards An'dorath but thought better to check An'owyn first as it was closer. "Nobody is here, Captain." His second said to him, looking around the area. "Why would the Guardians leave their post without having replacements?"

Halduron shook his head. "They wouldn't." He crouched down near a few tracks, the exact same tracks Lor'themar crouched down an hour beforehand. "They're heading north and towards An'dorath." He stood up straight, looking towards where the tracks were heading. "The question is, who exactly are _they_?"

"You don't think it's the Guardians of the moonstones, do you?"

He looked over to his second, shaking his head. "I don't think so, no. They wouldn't leave their post without replacements, even if they were outnumbered." Rubbing his chin in thought, he looked around An'owyn once more. "This might be the walking dead, but I don't know how they could get this far north so quickly."

"Perhaps it was a scouting party?"

Halduron nodded slowly. "Perhaps... But to get this far north without being spotted? It doesn't make sense."

His second placed a hand on his shoulder, making the Ranger-Captain look up at him. "What about Lord Theron? He is one of the few who know of the mooncrystals locations, would he know something about this?"

Halduron nodded once more. "He might, but I don't know where he is." He looked around An'owyn for the final time. "We should head off to the next crystal, I got a feeling this isn't a unique occurrence."

* * *

All was quiet at the front lines, nothing out of the ordinary was happening, at least none that the scouts had reported. This not only worried the Ranger-General, but it also put her on edge. This new foe of theirs had ravaged the kingdom of Lordaeron to their south and were now in their lands, yet nothing out of the ordinary was happening?

"This doesn't feel right." She said to nobody in particular.

"What do you mean General?"

Sylvanas looked over to Aerinan who stood by Dael'Thaelas' side, the Ranger-Captain looking like the spitting image of his father. Even if you didn't know they were related, you'd have your suspicions. The long blonde hair, the small tuft of a beard on his chin, the piercing blue eyes that caught many people's attention. Athrodar was the same, though without the beard. Tahnir however was the odd one out of the four, having black hair instead of their family blond. "What I mean, Captain, is that nothing is happening. For an enemy that ravaged the human kingdom to our south, they seem to be rather passive at the moment."

"What do you think they're planning?"

The Ranger-General shook her head. "I'm not sure, but Arthas isn't new to warfare. He will have something planned."

Dael'Thaelas balled up his hand into a fist, clenching his teeth in anger at the name. "The human prince turned his back on his people to fight alongside the dead? We will show him what it means to fight elves."

Sylvanas looked over to the Ranger Lord. "What we need to -" She was interrupted when one of the scouts stationed around their camp blew three sharp breaths into their horn, warning them of approaching enemies. "Dael'Thaelas, take the left flank. Aerinan, take the right. We will cut him off from all side and leave him with one option." She focused on the forest up ahead. "To retreat."

The moment they started to mobilise, was when the dead charged through the middle of the the groups of Elves, hitting Sylvanas' unit hard and fast, leaving them little time to set up a defence. "Damn it!" Hissed Dael'Thaelas, firing an arrow into one of the numerous dead charging through their lines. "They're rushing through the middle! If we can't stop them they will scatter through our forest!"

The Ranger-General watched as her company was being cut down before they could even react, losing several of her company officers, seeing Lieutenant-Ranger Anya fight off three of them before eventually falling to the tide of death charging through them. "Fight, my minions! Show these elves that nothing can stop the Scourge!"

Sylvanas looked towards the commander of the Scourge and former Prince of Lordaeron who was atop his skeletal horse. "Arthas..." She muttered, glaring at him from afar. Nocking an arrow into place, she aimed her bow towards him, looking to deal the killing blow and end it there and then. Only, she saw the approaching army of undead closing in on her and the two officers on either flank, seeing several of her people die by the second. "We're not prepared for this sort of fight..."

Unhooking her horn, Sylvanas reluctantly blew two sharp breaths into it, calling for a retreat back to Tranquillien. Dael'Thaelas caught up to her as they fell back towards Tranquillien, stopping the General from running. "Have you gone mad!? All the way back to Tranquillien? What about the villages between here and there!?"

She pulled her arm out of his grip, glaring at the Ranger Lord. "Watch your tongue, Lord Sunblade. I am still your superior, no matter your age or title. We're falling back to the most defensive village we have closest to us, it's our only shot at stopping them before they reach Eversong." She looked towards the retreating elves, hating that she had to make the call. "I will send runners to all the other villages between Dawnstrider and Tranquillien. Pray they make it to them in time."

"You've left Dawnstrider Village and Athrodar open to the full might of the Scourge! _You_ better pray he makes it out of there alive. Along with the Grand Magister." He left the Ranger-General to think on his words, catching up to the rest of the retreating elves and leaving her there in the middle of the forest.

She looked towards where she knew Dawnstrider Village to be. _He will make it out._ She thought, reassuringly. _You chose him for a reason._

* * *

Dawnstrider village was in relative peace, though no birds were heard for miles around, the sound of the citizens were enough to drown out the eerily quiet nothingness of the forest. This was all interrupted however with the thundering hoof beats of the twenty-one riders coming into the village from the north, Athrodar leading the group and pulling on the reins of his Quel'dorei steed until it stopped outside Dawnstrider manor, catching the attention of everyone outside.

Knowing the small time frame he had to evacuate everyone was closing rapidly, he barged into the huge estate and interrupting the family dinner they were all having, along with his mother Illana who was visiting them until the Amani threat was dealt with.

"Lieutenant! What is the meaning of this interruption!?" Bellowed Grand Magister Telramar Dawnstrider, launching himself up from the chair he sat in.

Athrodar bowed his head to the Grand Magister. "Apologies for interrupting Grand Magister, but you all need to leave. _Now._ "

Illana stood up shortly after Telramar, walking over to her son and standing directly in front of him. "What's going on? Why do we have to leave?"

The Lieutenant-Ranger looked over towards the Grand Magister. "The dead have broken through our gates and are marching north towards the Sunwell. We believe they're looking to destroy everything in their path and bring back all those they kill."

Vilandil, son to the Grand Magister and Athrodar's lifelong friend stood up from the table as well, looking back and forth between the Lieutenant and his father. "What do you mean, bring back all those they kill?"

Athrodar shook his head. "There's not much time to explain, but those they kill, they reanimate them so they're alive once more, only they're still dead. It's hard to explain without showing you but I'm afraid we just don't have the time for that now." He looked over his shoulder, nodding at his second. "Viraleth and the rest of my unit are going to evacuate everyone else from the village. We just need you to say the word Grand Magister and we can begin the evacuation."

Telramar looked back at his family, seeing his daughter looking younger than she ever had before this moment, the fear in her eyes after overhearing their loud conversation about the dead coming to kill them all had kick started something in the Grand Magister. He needed to protect his family. He looked back at the Lieutenant who was awaiting an answer, grasping him on the forearm. "You remind me of your father." He smiled at the elf in front of him. "Come on, let's evacuate everyone before it's too late."

"Good call, Grand Magister." Athrodar nodded at him, turning to face his second, Viraleth. "I need you to tell the rest of our unit to go door to door, evacuating everyone. Tell them the Grand Magister ordered it if they argue."

Viraleth patted him on the arm. "Right away, Lieutenant."

Athrodar looked down at his mother once Viraleth set off, hugging her tightly when she began to hug her son. "Stay safe, my little ranger boy."

When he felt her grip on him tighten, he stroked the back of her head, whispering a few words to her. "Everything will be fine, mother. The Ranger-General will stop this." He let go of her, feeling his mother's grip loosen shortly after. "Go with them, Driana and Telramar will keep you safe."

Without needing to be told, Driana Dawnstrider took hold of Illana's hand, dragging her away from her son slowly until she began to walk on her own. Athrodar watched as they began to make their way to the docks along with the rest of the villagers, grasping Vilandil's forearm the moment he walked passed him. "Look after them, especially your sister. She's still too young for this sort of thing." Athrodar unstrapped his sword, placing it against his friends chest. "I hope you don't have to use this."

Vilandil looked down at the blade in his hands before looking back up at Athrodar, giving him a brotherly hug, patting him on the back when they were done. "Make it back to us, alive."

The Lieutenant gave him a smug look. "You know I will." He looked over Vilandil's shoulder and towards his sister who still remained in the house waiting for her brother. "Make sure she is safe." He fixed his gaze upon Vilandil once more. "I know your father keeps her close, which can only mean she is destined for great things."

Vilandil looked over his shoulder and towards her, extending a hand out to his sister. "Come on Thal, let's get out of here and to safety."

She took hold of his hand, walking closely next to him and out the house, moving towards the docks with the rest of the village. When they arrived at the boats, all twenty-one rangers watched the Grand Magister and his family board their ship, followed by the rest of the village boarding smaller ones. "We will stop Silvermoon from falling, Grand Magister. We have done for centuries."

Telramar nodded at him. "I believe you, Athrodar." The Grand Magister climbed the steps to the helm of the ship, looking back at his village. "I hope this place remains mostly intact, I'd rather not have to -" He was interrupted by the screams of several villagers who were lagging behind.

Athrodar and the rest of his company span around, nocking arrows into their bows and facing the direction of the screams and seeing a wave of undead come charging through the forests. "There's too many of them." The Lieutenant muttered, looking to the soldiers on his left then on his right, glancing over his shoulder and looking at the body of water at their backs, boxing them between the living dead and the ocean. "Farstriders! Remember your oaths! We will live and die, for Quel'Thalas!"

That got several cheers from all around him. Though small in number, their rallying chants drowned out the approaching screeches and growls from the ever approaching undead. "We will hold them off for as long as possible, Lieutenant." Viraleth began, looking over to her commanding officer who frowned at her when she stood in front of him. "Someone needs to warn everyone else about the tide of death." She looked down at the sea behind them, pushing Athrodar into it shortly after.

Illana, watching from the Dawnstrider's vessel, screamed as her son was thrown into the water, not understanding what was going on. When he returned to the surface, he yelled at Viraleth. "What are you doing!?"

She gave him a small smile before looking back at the approaching army of undead. "Saving you, Lieutenant. Now swim to the shore and warn the others!"

Reluctantly, Athrodar swam north and away from Dawnstrider village. _Your sacrifice will not be in vain, Viraleth._


	3. Chapter 3

**The Birth of the Ghostlands**

Silvermoon, capital of the High Elves and the city Outrunner Alarion was making her way through, looking to arrive at Sunfury Spire as quick as possible. She was tasked by Dael'Thaelas before he and Aerinan left to find Sylvanas to get to the Royal Family and the Convocation of Silvermoon, the ruling council that resides over Quel'Thalas, and inform them about the dead marching through their lands.

She arrived at the bridge that would take her over the lake underneath the spire, looking at the building that watched over the city and making her way across the bridge the moment she built up her courage to talk to the ruling council.

Upon entering the spire, she came across one of the council talking to High Priest Vandellor and his adopted daughter, High Priestess Liadrin. Looking at the council member and the two great healers of her people, she figured it was Grand Magister Belo'vir, both the Grand Magister and High Priest being close friends. "And how are my two favourite Light wielding elves this evening?"

Vandellor grinned at his old friend, placing a hand on Liadrin's shoulder. "It's been a quiet day. Though she grows worried about the plague ravaging the human kingdom to our south."

Outrunner Alarion, overhearing this, stopped just beside them, interrupting their talks with her heavy breathing. "The plague... It's real... At our... Doorstep..."

"I knew it.." Liadrin muttered, looking up at her father. "The royal family must be informed."

High Priest Vandellor placed a hand on Belo'vir's shoulder. "I'll go inform the king."

Belo'vir nodded at the High Priest, watching his disappear down the corridor before looking back at Alarion. "Tell me everything." The Grand Magister and High Priestess Liadrin stood in front of the Outrunner, listening to what she had to say about the plague, the undead and what was happening in Zul'Aman.

"The Amani choose to start raids on our lands the moment the undead are at our gates!" Cried Liadrin, outraged by their ancient enemy and their timing of the raids. "What is the Ranger-General doing about this?"

"She's falling back the last I heard. Her and her company were pushed away from the gates to the south. She and Lord Sunblade are holding the passage between the Dawnstrider Village and the Thalassian pass."

Grand Magister Belo'vir frowned at the Outrunner. "What of Suntree Village?"

Alarion shook her head. "By my guess, Grand Magister, it's gone."

The shock and disgust on Liadrin's face wasn't gone unnoticed, the High Priestess feeling a little sick at the idea of a whole village being destroyed in a matter of hours. "All those people.."

Belo'vir closed his eyes, sighing. "We don't have for that now. If what you say is true, we need to convince the king to send our magi to aid them." Just as he was about to leave, something crossed his mind. "How fast were they moving? The dead."

"I'm sorry Grand Magister, I don't understand."

"It's a simple question Outrunner, how fast were they moving?"

Alarion looked at Liadrin who returned her gaze evenly, looking back at the Grand Magister. "I'd say pretty quickly, too fast for any living army that's for sure. Why?"

"We may already be too late. Dawnstrider Village is the next location for them, a place that may have already fallen by the time you got here." He glanced over to Liadrin who had a mask of horror on her face. Not only could they have lost another village in a matter of hours, but a Grand Magister and his daughter, her close friend. "Tell me someone went there to warn them."

Alarion nodded. "Yes. Ranger-Captain Tahnir sent his son to evacuate them. Though I don't know if he made it to them in time."

"I pray he did.." Muttered Liadrin, walking away from the two of them and towards where her father walked off to.

Belo'vir looked down at the Outrunner. "When was the last time you ate something?"

"Not for a while, Grand Magister."

He put an arm around her shoulders, walking towards the royal court and dragging her along with him. "Come with me. The King would like to hear it from your mouth." He smiled a little. "And I'm sure you can eat as much as you'd like after."

* * *

Tahnir Sunblade sat in the barracks beside a table that had a map of Southern Quel'Thalas on top of it. Opposite him sat Athrodar's second, Maloneera, who rested her head atop her fist, staring at the Ranger-Captain. "He's going to be fine." She began, seeing him lift his eyes to look at her. "Your son. You've trained him well and if there's one thing we Farstriders know, it's that you Sunblades are tough to kill."

The Ranger-Captain laughed a little, picking up and inspecting a ranger statue that was placed on the map. "That may be true." He glanced over to her. "Somewhat." He returned his gaze to the statue. "But I can't help but feel like I should have went with him."

Maloneera sighed, lifting her head up off her fist and leaning back on her chair. "He's the commanding officer of my company. Trust me when I say he will be fine."

Tahnir grinned. "I believe you, Scout-Captain." He placed the statue down seconds before a war horn sounded throughout Tranquillien followed by some shouting. "Now what?" The two of them stood up from where they sat, making their way outside and looking over to the scout who blew on his war horn once more. "Kan'ren, what is it?"

The scout looked down at the Ranger-Captain, saluting him briefly before putting his horn away. "Rangers, Captain. They look to be retreating from the south and are wearing your family sigil."

"South.." Tahnir muttered, rubbing his chin in thought. "Is my son amongst them?"

"No, Captain. But your father and grandfather are with them, along with the Ranger-General."

Both Tahnir and Maloneera looked at each other, neither one of them liking the sound of the Ranger-General retreating along with two other officers. "This isn't good." Tahnir said, making his way to the southern entrance, watching as several rangers made their way passed him. "What happened?"

Aerinan stopped by his son, the pair of them moving out the way of the returning elves. "The Scourge, that's what they call themselves, pushed through our lines quicker than any army I have ever seen. They threw themselves at us before we were even ready to put up a defence, breaking our lines and forcing us to retreat back here."

Tahnir looked past his father, trying to find one elf in a sea of them. "Did you come across Athrodar whilst making your way back here?" He looked back at Aerinan, watching his father close his eyes and shake his head. "Damn it! He's going to die out there!"

Aerinan watched his son closely, holding onto his arm tightly when he saw a look on his face that told him he was about to do something stupid. "Don't go out there, Tahnir. We need you and your company here to hold back the tide of death with us. With Ranger-Captain Brightwing heading towards the moonstones and Ranger Lord Theron not reporting in, this is all the defence we have until the Magi show up."

"But my son -"

"Is an excellent ranger, Tahnir. Just like we both are. The Lord of our house didn't train us so we would become mediocre." Aerinan glanced over to his father, seeing Dael'Thaelas talking to their Ranger-General. "She seems to think so."

Tahnir scoffed. "Which is why I haven't told Athrodar about it." He caught a glimpse of his father who turned his head slightly to look at him. "What? I'm not going to tell my son about her arrangement with _Lord Sunblade_ if there's a possibility he has feelings for that young mage from the Dawnstrider family."

Aerinan raised an eyebrow at him. "He may go by Lord Sunblade, but he's still your grandfather. He's only doing what is right for the family. And what is right for this family is for our youngest to marry into a strong family like the Windrunner's. That family has been Ranger-General more often than anyone else for a reason."

That angered the Ranger-Captain, making his glare at his father. "So he should marry for position? How can you say that when both you and I have married for love?"

"Because we didn't have this opportunity to strengthen our family line. Besides, who's to say he won't love her over time?" He looked over to Dael'Thaelas and Sylvanas once more, seeing the pair of them set up the defences of Tranquillien. "We can discuss this another time. For now we need to prepare for the eventual attack."

* * *

Athrodar swam up north for close to half an hour, arriving closer to Silvermoon than he intended. Washing up on the outskirts of Sunsail Anchorage, he pulled himself several feet up the beach before collapsing due to exhaustion, hearing several shouts from nearby guards moments before the darkness took over.

When he came to, he almost banged his head on the priestess watching over him with how quickly he shot up, looking around the room shortly after. "Where am I?"

"Sunsail, Lieutenant. You washed up an hour ago." The priestess looked out the window at towards the sea. "What were you doing in the ocean? With all of your gear on no less."

Suddenly aware of what he had to do, he climbed out of the bed he was in, noticing he was wearing only simple clothes and not his ranger attire. "Where are my things? I have to warn everyone."

The priestess looked at him. Athrodar already noticing she looked to have only been in this world for less than half a century. Too young to even remember the Second War. "Your clothes are being dried by Master Flametongue." She frowned at his second sentence. "Warn everyone about what?"

"The undead are coming north towards Silvermoon. It sounds crazy, I know. Trust me, I wouldn't believe it if I didn't see it for myself." Athrodar saw fear in the young priestess' eyes, though it also held doubt. Doubt that such an enemy could exist, doubt that anyone could break down their gates. Doubt that they would get this far north."Everyone needs to either leave or prepare for a defence, because I don't think anyone is going to stop them."

"And tell me, Lieutenant-Ranger, how are we going to prepare a defence when we don't even know what we're up against?"

Athrodar looked towards the door to the room and therefore the mage standing by it with his ranger attire in his hands. "You can't. That's why I'm saying you need to leave. This isn't like the Amani Trolls to our east, this enemy is the dead. The living dead."

The mage, Master Flametongue to the priestess, noticed the fear in the Lieutenant's voice, placing his uniform down next to him. "So you propose we all just pack up and leave our homes? What if the Ranger-General can stop them before they get here?"

Athrodar picked up his uniform, quickly putting on his ranger leggings and boots. "Stay if you want, Master Flametongue, but I need to get back to Tranquillien and inform them on what is happening." He looked at the pair of them, seeing the mage was adamant about staying whilst the priestess wanted to leave. "I won't force you to leave, but I do suggest you quickly make up your mind then make it up again. Just to be certain that you want to stay or leave."

The two of them watched as he put on the rest of his attire, the priestess packing her things the moment Athrodar picked up his swords. "I am going to Silvermoon. Their protective wards will keep us safe."

The Lieutenant-Ranger looked at the mage still standing there. "What about you Master Flametongue? Are you going to stay or go?"

He looked around his home, looking at the priestess for a few seconds then at Athrodar. "I think I'm going to stay Lieutenant. This house has been in my family for three generations. I'm not going to be the first to lose it."

Athrodar moved his hand towards him, the mage shaking it. "Then best of luck to you. I hope we can hold back the dead so they don't come this far north."

"Silvermoon thanks you for your service. To help you get to Tranquillien quickly, you can take my horse in the stables round the back. It's the least I can do for someone willing to risk their life to go back there."

"Then it's my turn to thank you, Flametongue. Just remember, you don't have to stay here. Follow her to Silvermoon, you will be safe there."

"I will take your words into consideration."

* * *

Half an hour after the retreating elves made it back to Tranquillien, they, along with Tahnir's and his son's remaining forces had set up a defensive perimeter around the town, hoping it was enough to hold back the Scourge.

"It's going to work." Maloneera muttered, getting a few glances her way when she said it louder than intended.

Tahnir was one of them, seeing his son's second shrink away a little. "Let's hope it does. Otherwise they will reach Eversong and then Silvermoon. And if what Halduron believes is happening comes true, we will have nowhere to hide."

Aerinan made his way towards his son, stopping by his side for a couple of minutes for a quick chat. "Dawnstrider Village has fallen." He looked at Tahnir, getting the reaction he thought he would get. Shock and disgust. "Word has it the Dawnstrider family made it to their ships and are sailing to Quel'Danas, along with half of their village."

Tahnir decided to address the elephant in the room. "And the other half of the village? And what about my son and his group?"

Aerinan looked over to his father and their Ranger-General, Tahnir and a few others with them doing the same. "We haven't got any word from him, though our scouts have reported there were no survivors outside those that got on the boats. The General is taking it personally too. Losing half the citizens of Dawnstriders village as well as possibly losing Athrodar and his company. It's been a destructive few minutes."

Tahnir continued to watch the Ranger-General, seeing her yell at Dael'Thaelas who remained calm, the Ranger Lord knowing it was misdirected anger and allowing her to vent it out on him until she began to make her way to her tent. "I should have told him when this whole thing began." He looked towards his father. "Perhaps he could have had a happy few years with her before this all began. Who knows, he might still be here if I did." He sighed, lowering his head a little. "Instead, I sent him off to his death."

Aerinan placed a hand on his son's shoulder, making him look up at him. "You don't know that he is dead. So stop talking like he is. And who's to say he would be happy? What if they weren't right for each other, that they would drive each other insane after the first week?"

"You think my son would drive her insane after the first week?"

"Of course not." Aerinan said through some chuckling, patting his son on the back. "My point is, you can't rewrite the past with what ifs and should haves. Things are the way they are because you're doing what you believe is right for him. Just like I done with you." He smiled at Tahnir when he smiled at him slightly. "How is my daughter in law? I haven't seen her for some time."

"Well, right now she's on her way to Quel'Danas with the Dawnstrider family. But if you're asking how she has been since her parents died, she's been quiet. A lot quieter than usual, sometimes she doesn't speak for a couple of days, just sits there staring out the window." Tahnir's face saddened. "I just want her to be happy again, that's all I -"

There was a blow on a war horn to the north, two quick, sharp breaths signalling returning rangers or reinforcements. "I think the King got our message." Aerinan said, making his way to the northern entrance of Tranquillien. "Kan'ren, is it reinforcements?"

The Scout shook his head at the Aerinan. "No, Captain. It's your grandson. He's retuning from the north on his own."

Aerinan looked back to his son, Tahnir making his way towards him. He also noticed his father and the Ranger-General looking at the north entrance. "Let him through, we need all the help we can get. Even if he might be injured."

Just as Tahnir reached the northern entrance, Athrodar came galloping in on the horse he borrowed from Master Flametongue, climbing down from the horse and embracing his father the moment they stood next to each other. "She's safe." The Lieutenant began. "Mother is safe. She got on the boat with the Grand Magister. He will look after her now."

Tahnir's embrace tightened a little, holding onto his son a little longer than he intended. "I'm glad you're okay. Did anyone else from your company make it out?"

Athrodar shook his head. "No. Viraleth pushed me into the water the moment the dead began to tear everyone apart. She told me to warn everyone I come across." His face softened, then saddened, almost as if he was about to burst into tears. "I couldn't save them all... There was too many of them, I..."

Tahnir pulled him close once more, walking towards the barracks. "Come with me. You look like you need to rest as well as eat and drink. Clear your head if need be, just get inside and away from the preparations, if only for a few minutes."

Athrodar nodded his head, walking with his father towards the barracks. He kept his head low and avoided eye contact with everyone, missing the Ranger-General make a move to talk to him alone, only to be held back by Dael'Thaelas. "Let me talk to him." She said, looking back at the Ranger Lord with a slight glare. "I need to know what we're up against. How many and what their attack pattens are like."

"General, we've got more things to worry about than my great grandson. If the reports we have been getting are correct, the dead will be here soon." Dael'Thaelas looked over to his chief scout, waving him over. "Kagani, a word."

The chief scout ran over to him and the Ranger-General saluting both of them. "You called, Lord Sunblade."

"I need you to go into the forests, try and find the dead and report here as soon as you see them. We need to be prepared to face them. Try to get a rough estimate on how many there are."

Kagani nodded. "Right away, Lord Sunblade."

Dael'Thaelas watched him leave to collect a few of his scouts, a total of seven of them left Tranquillien and headed south for their mission. "General." He began, looking down to Sylvanas. "If the worst happens, we need to abandon Tranquillien and head north into Eversong."

She nodded at his advice. "I know. We'll need to stop them from crossing over however." She looked at a spot on the ground ahead of her, quickly conjuring up a plan in her head. "We will need to destroy the bridges connecting Southern Quel'Thalas to its northern counterpart, give us enough time to evacuate everyone and retreat to Silvermoon's walls."

"Let's just hope it doesn't come to that."


	4. Chapter 4

**What is this, an update after over a year? Whilst I have been working on the Alternative Reality stories pretty hard, I have reread over a few of the older stories and figured it was time to continue this and hopefully finish it soon. I planned to get this done shortly after 8.1 came out, but since we're now looking at 8.3 coming soon I thought I may as well get this finished and I have to say, I have missed writing this.  
**

 **Now it won't get in the way of the other stories, nor will it take over the schedule for the other one either (I will still release chapters every Friday and Monday). I will release them when I finish each chapter, though I don't know how often I will work on them.**

 **Pushed Further North**

Athrodar sat in silence in the barracks, holding onto a ranger statue tightly and replaying the events of Dawnstrider Village over and over again in his head, trying to drown them out but failing as the screams became louder and louder. He saw the citizens get torn apart over and over again, he heard their screams over and over again, he saw the look on Viraleth's face as she pushed him into the sea, over and over again. All of this distracting him to the extent that he didn't see or hear the elf standing in front of him until their hand was placed on his knee.

"Athrodar?" They asked softly, snapping him out of his entranced state.

"R-Ranger-General... Sorry, I didn't know you were.. I was just.."

Sylvanas shook her head, smiling warmly at him. "It's okay, Lieutenant. I just came by to see how you were."

"There was so many of them..." He muttered, looking down at the ranger statue in his hand. "We were overrun before we even knew they were there. We got the Grand Magister and his family on boats before they were on us. Then it was..." He closed his eyes and began to cry, watching his friends get cut down in his head once more. "We didn't stand a chance."

Sylvanas moved to place a hand on his cheek, stopping herself when she remembered the deal with his family and placing it back down by her side, waiting for him to finish. Though the whole time she stood there, she didn't feel awkward, in fact she felt pain as she couldn't comfort him the way she wanted to, to hold him tightly and tell him they will make it through this. Instead, she just crouched down in front of him and placed a hand on his knee once more. "Athrodar, listen to me." She said, watching him wipe his eyes and look down at her. "We have been through far worse. I remember your father during the second war leading a defence against insurmountable odds and his Scout-Captain aiding him in that."

Athrodar nodded his head slowly, knowing she was talking about him. "You remember that?"

"It's one of the most talked about defences from that war by our people. It cemented your family in the history books, even more so when your grandfather and his father hit the attacking Amani on the flank and broke their morale, sending them scattering into the woods." She smiled at the story, watching his mood turn from broken to one with a fire lit in his heart, renewing his courage. "I need the Scout-Captain and his family today. This may be our darkest day, but we will need the courage once more."

Athrodar nodded his head once more, standing up when the Ranger-General stood up. "Thank you, Ranger-General. I thought I may have been lost to grief and to the horrors I saw in Dawnstrider Village, but you have given me the courage to fight on."

Sylvanas nodded her head once at him, watching him leave the Barracks after placing the ranger statue back down on the table, sighing to herself and wiping a tear from her eye that she had been holding back since talking to him. "I will make sure you make it through this, even if I am to fall, I will watch over you."

Once the Ranger-General walked out the barracks, Tahnir and Aerinan watched her walk back to Dael'Thaelas and a few other Officers, all of them planning the defence until it was time to defend against the Scourge. "She spoke to him despite being told not to." Tahnir told his father, watching him raise an eyebrow at the fact.

"And he is here, on his feet and talking to his second in command." Aerinan told him, pointing towards the youngest of their family. "You may not want them to be together because you believe he should be with someone he loves, but she has gotten a renewed courage out of him we may not have. She is the Ranger-General and she knows how to bring the best out of her rangers."

"Still, she was told to not go to him." Tahnir sighed, knowing it was a losing fight. "But I suppose he wouldn't be here, ready to defend Tranquillien if she didn't."

Before Aerinan could get a word in, he was interrupted by three sharp blows of a war horn, telling everyone that the dead were here and are marching towards Tranquillien. "Time to put a stop to this Scourge once and for all." He said, patting his son on the arm and meeting up with his father.

* * *

Halduron and his company had travelled from An'owyn and towards An'daroth, the second mooncrystal along their destination and were met with something they thought impossible. "No..." The Ranger-Captain said, rushing toward it with his company.

Lor'themar and his rangers had been fighting the reanimated elves that were once stationed here along with several skeletons and shambling horrors of flesh and bone. The Ranger-Lord was fighting on his last limbs, only surrounded by three of his unit and his right eye, his left one having been slashed by one of the reanimated guardians. "Halduron!" He yelled, parrying a sword coming his way. "Kill their necromancer!"

Brightwing looked around for the robed villain, nocking an arrow in place and drawing it back before letting it loose into the back of the necromancer's head, making the rest of the undead fall to the ground as their master was vanquished. He ran to his friend's side once he collapsed to one knee, looking at his face and drawing his attention to hise eye. "You're lucky we got here on time."

"How bad is it?" He asked, referring to his eye and watching Halduron wince at it. "That bad?"

"I mean, you were never the attractive one out of the two of us, perhaps if this leaves a scar you may have a shot at the women."

Lor'themar laughed along with his friend, being helped up onto his feet and looking around at the many bodies strewn across the grass before them. "This was a slaughter. They were waiting for us in ambush, the crystal at An'owyn is gone and same for here too. Whomever is leading this scout party know's what they are doing."

Halduron frowned at him. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying we have a traitor working for Prince Arthas and the dead. I just don't know who."

"Someone who knows about them and their locations." Halduron told him.

"And since we're two of the few who know about them, the list of who it could be has narrowed down greatly." Lor'themar patted his friend on the arm, nodding towards the distance. "We still have one more to check."

"Then let's get going, old friend. Perhaps it's not too late."

* * *

"Are we just to stand by and watch the Ranger-General give up village after village to the enemy?" One of the Silvermoon Council said, looking over to his King. "I have been saying for years, she is too young to be Ranger-General. I don't care what her family name is, we have more experienced rangers that could do a better job."

King Anasterian held up his hand to stop the chatter. "I have put my faith into Sylvanas Windrunner. She secured victory against the Amani during the second war and she is better than any of those on your list." He looked down to Outrunner Alarion who felt tiny amongst all the council members and people of importance around her. "If what you have told me is true, I can only guess they are marching straight to the Sunwell once they reach Silvermoon." He stood up from his throne, walking down to the Outrunner. "I will send our mages and runners to the villages in Eversong Woods and evacuate them all to the capital. Report back to your Ranger-General and tell her to hold them off for as long as possible before falling back herself."

Outrunner Alarion nodded her head. "I will, my King."

Anasterian looked back at his council, watching the many concerned faces look back at him whilst a few others spoke amongst themselves. "This isn't a threat we've had to deal with before." He told them, deciding to adress them as a whole. "Silvermoon is the safest place for now. They can't breach our walls, which means they can't get to the Sunwell. We will use this city as a safeguard for our people."

"What happens if they somehow break into the city?" One of them asked. "We didn't think the Elf Gate could fall, and yet it has."

"Then we sail to Quel'Danas. We will protect the Sunwell with every able bodied mage, ranger, warrior, spellbreaker. Everyone with experience in the sword, bow and spell will defend the Sunwell until the last." The King looked around at them, watching them discuss everything between each other. "I am not asking you as your King," he continued, seeing their attention return to him, "but as someone who loves his city and his people. We must make sure, no matter what happens today, that our people live on. If everything is destroyed by this army of the dead, we must have enough of our people still alive to continue on in our name."

"What do you suggest?" Grand Magister Belo'vir asked, stepping towards the High King.

"If they break through into Silvermoon, that we send those who cannot fight away from this place until the enemy are gone. Then it is up to them to rebuild and keep on in our names." Anasterian looked over to Belo'vir. "My son is in Dalaran, he won't be able to make it back in time before the events of this day is over, so I need the council to elect who will help him lead our people should the worst happen."

Belo'vir nodded his head, placing a hand on the King's shoulder. "We will do that, my King. Your son will have the best advisors possible should the worst happen."

* * *

"Hold the western entrance!" Tahnir commanded his company, letting loose an arrow into a stone bat flying above, watching it land in front of him with a defeaning screech before turning to stone. "Gargoyles..."

"There's too many of them!" One of the rangers cried, looking over to Tahnir who was coming to the same conclusion. "We have to retreat."

"Hold your line!" Sylvanas ordered, looking over to the ranger in question. "We are the Farstriders of Quel'Thalas, elite rangers of Azeroth. We are the protectors of these forests and nobody, not even some corrupt Prince will take these lands away from us." Though she believed in her own words, she knew that they were getting beaten here and beaten hard. Whilst they did hold off the Scourge from the Southern and Western entrance, the undead army was also pouring around the outside of the village and making its way to the Northern entrance, looking to close them in. "Aerinan, I need you to protect our Northern flank. if we are overrun we need a way to retreat to Northern Quel'Thalas."

"I'm on it, General." Aerinan said, making his way to the Northern part of Tranquillien with a group of rangers.

Sylvanas surveyed the battlefield, being hit by wave upon wave of new undead monstrosities, as well as the stench of death the brought with them. For every five members of the Scourge they brought down however, two of her rangers were slain in the process and risen into undeath to fight against their former brothers and sisters in arms. All whilst she saw this happening, her eyes fell on to the one ranger that cleared her mind, the youngest of their bloodline and one she had been keeping an eye on for almost a decade now.

She nocked an arrow in place when he did and saw him take down a gargoyle that was launching itself down at the army in front of her, drawing back her arrow and aiming it a different gargoyle that was about to catch him unawares, taking it out before it could reach the Lieutenant.

Before Athrodar could turn back to see what the crashing sound was behind him, a deathly cold breeze raced passed him and everyone else that was fighting as Arthas came into view, riding atop a skeletal horse and surrounded by countless members of the Scourge. "Your defence is futile, the longer you stand in our way, the bigger my army grows. We just want to use your Sunwell, nobody else has to die."

Just at his presence, Sylvanas noticed the Scourge were fighting a lot harder than before, cutting down her rangers quicker than they could cut any of the undead down. "Fall back..." She muttered, looking over to the Officers leading their units. "Fall back! Across the bridge and towards Eversong Woods!" She commanded, watching several rangers race passed her and losing sight on Athrodar in the chaos of it all. "Blow the bridges once we're across." She told Alina, her new second in command after Anya, Clea and Velonara had all fallen. "We have to slow them down as much as possible before they reach Silvermoon. The people must get inside its walls."

Alina nodded her head to her General. "I'll gather a group and set about the task."

"Good, now go!" She commanded, watching as the Scourge all stopped around the outside of the village and watched them retreat. "You will never breach our walls, monster!"

Arthas just chuckled atop his mount. "I wouldn't be so sure about that, General. The Scourge are a lot more resourceful than you might think."

Sylvanas smirked at the corrupted Prince. "Resources run out, Princeling."

Arthas chuckled once more "You waste your time, woman. You cannot outrun the inevitable. Though I admit it is amusing to watch you scurry."

Now Sylvanas did laugh, an angry, satisfied sound that rolled up from some place deep in her soul. "You think I'm running from you? Apparently you've never fought elves before."

Arthas watched the Ranger-General retreat north and clenched his fist tightly around the hilt of Frostmourne. "The ranger woman is starting to vex me greatly." He said to nobody, kicking his horde forward slowly and continued the march through Quel'Thalas.

* * *

Crossing the bridge, Sylvanas ordered her rangers to blow each one up, hearing several explosions in the distance before watching the bridge in front of her collapse into the lake below. "We will make our stand here." She told everyone that made it back with her, turning to face Lord Sunblade as well as several Officers from Northern Quel'Thalas that had been called in from all corners of Eversong Woods. "They will come up with a way to cross this lake, this is only to slow them down whilst the people get behind Silvermoon's walls."

"What do you plan to do?" Dael'Thaelas asked, standing in front of the Ranger-General.

"We first need to rest and attend our wounded, but what I will ask you all to do, is to make sure they funnel their minions down one passageway." She saw her Officers nod, looking across the river and towards where the Scourge should be coming through sometime soon. "I will be honest, and I think you all know this to be true." Her gaze returned to her Officers, taking a deep breath and telling them when they probably all believed to be true. "We are not going to stop him. His army is too big. It's larger than what we have ever faced against the Amani and we know how bloody those wars have been."

The Officers all nodded their heads, though none of them looked afraid. They were ready to make this final stand with their Ranger-General. "We will stand here and hold them off for as long as possible." Maloneera said, Athrodar's second that had managed to stay alive along with her Lieutenant who was resting by a nearby tree. "We all joined the Farstriders to protect those who can't fight. I will lay down my life for you General if that means I can save at least one person from death."

Sylvanas placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled at her. "Thank you."

Dael'Thaelas watched all the Officers agree with his Great Grandson's second in command, looking around for Athrodar and laid eyes on him staring off into the distance. "General, a word?"

Sylvanas told the Officers to get their rangers ready, walking alongside Lord Sunblade who took her away from everone else. "What is it?"

"Athrodar, send him away from here and put him in charge of protecting the road to Silvermoon. If all else fails, he is the last of my bloodline I want to die here." He looked over to the Ranger-General who was watching the Lieutenant. "And you feel the same. I will use my rank in our society and my family to overrule my Grandson's request and allow you to tell him everything if you so with, because if this fight goes how I believe it will go, you will never get the chance again."

Sylvanas nodded her head slowly, feeling a lump form in her throat when she thought about his words and thanked him quietly before walking over to the Lieutenant who saw her walking over to him, standing up and saluting his General. "At ease, Lieutenant."

"Have you ever seen an enemy so.. untiring?" Athrodar asked, watching the General shake her head. "I don't think we are going to be able to stop him."

Sylvanas placed a hand on his back tentatively, opening her mouth to speak but finding she couldn't say what she wanted to say, opting to keep it formal and instructing the Lieutenant on his new task. "I need you to protect the roads to Silvermoon so our people can get to the city unharmed."

Athrodar looked back to his General who had a face of seriousness. "General, no offence, but my place is in the front line with my family. We have protected our forests from the Amani more than anyone, I could be of use -"

"No!" She snapped at him, though she wasn't angry, she just wanted him to survive this, to live a life she could never get with him. "I am your General and I command you to do this. We are Farstriders, we protect the people above anyone else."

Athrodar bowed his head to the General. "I am sorry. I will gather what's left of my unit and do this task for you."

Sylvanas watched the Lieutenant gather his rangers but left his second here after she insisted this is where she wants to make her final stand, watching them both hug before seeing Athrodar leave with his unit. "I just wanted to tell you that I have had feelings for you for years..." She muttered to herself, clenching her tunic under her breastplate tightly and closing her eyes to calm herself. "And now I will never get to say it."

Dael'Thaelas stood beside the Ranger-General who looked defeated, hearing her wavered breathing and placing a hand on her back. "You didn't tell him." He said, knowing just by her body language that it was the case. "I suppose it's for the best. I don't want him distracted by what could have been."

Sylvanas blinked hard, trying to clear her vision and wiping away the tears in her eyes. "If only you had given me the opportunity to tell him years before hand. He could have had some happiness in his life."

"Or he would stay here and fight by your side." Dael'Thaelas began to smell the stench of undeath that they were starting to get used to, telling him that the Scourge were closing in. "We have to get ready, General. I hope this plan of yours slows them down long enough to protect our people."


End file.
